


(Give Me Give Me) What I Need

by Totoffle



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoffle/pseuds/Totoffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gig was going well, and Gary was enjoying it. That was, when he could tear his mind away from Mark for more than two seconds, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Give Me Give Me) What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in February 2013, but have only just got around to editing it. Any (and all) mistakes are mine! Inspired, obviously, by Mark's appearance on Gary's run of solo gigs at the Apollo, the video of which is essentially my reason for breathing.
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted for a really, really long time, but recent events have been very inspiring...

They'd been talking about the show for a long time, and when it rolled around, Gary was more than ready for it.

He had it all planned: they'd meet up for a chat beforehand (with any luck just the two of them), then go on and do the show (other people welcome), before retiring to his hotel room for another chat (definitely just the two of them) and whatever else they could think of (ditto). 

In reality, however, it didn't quite go like that. 

They met up at the Apollo, and Gary was more pleased to see him than he'd realised. It had only been a few weeks since they'd seen one another, but it always felt longer. Maybe it was spending the vast majority of the nineties in each other's pockets, but then he'd been with the other three for just as much time and didn't feel the same way about them. Oh sure, he loved them to bits and was happy when he saw them... but it was different with Mark. 

When someone knocked on Gary's dressing room door to tell him he'd arrived, Gary felt his heart leap with excitement. He dashed out into the lobby, and there he was, in jeans and a t-shirt, all relaxed and casual and, as always, beaming at everyone. 

After introducing him to a few new people on the team, Gary led Mark down the corridor towards his dressing room, and then, a few steps before they made it inside, it happened. 

It started out as a friendly hug, but then turned into something else. 

Mark pressed himself up against him, and Gary took a sharp breath when he felt how warm he was. Oh, he'd missed Mark, missed the way he snuggled in, the way he liked to rest his chin on Gary's shoulder... 

...the way his lips felt against Gary's. 

It hurt like nothing else, but Gary had to pull back before they made contact. 

"Not now, Markie, we can't..." Mark broke away, crestfallen. Gary squeezed his arm in a lame attempt at making up for it. "I'm sorry. We can't risk it, out in the open like this..." 

To his surprise, Mark nodded in agreement. "No, you're right, we can't," he said, quite cheerfully. Maybe too cheerfully, in fact. "I understand." 

Gary found himself frowning. He'd expected more of a fight. "So, no pouting? No calling me a grumpy old git?" 

"Nope, none of that." Mark glanced at the clock on the wall. "Shouldn't you start getting ready? It's nearly time." 

"I suppose so. Want to stick around while I do?" Gary smirked. "I don't expect anyone would find it strange, considering it's you." 

Mark thought for a second. "Better not," he said. "There's cameras everywhere, it's a bit risky. And I should go and get a snack before I get ready... But I'll see you on stage, yeah?" 

"What about afterwards? Will you come back to the hotel with me, have a cup of tea? There's a great selection in my room, even that horrible herbal stuff Jay got you on." 

Mark shook his head. "I wish I could," he said, disappointed. "But I've got a really important appointment..." 

"Early morning start?" 

"Sort of. Hey, we'll do something together next month, won't we?" 

Gary swallowed. A whole month? That was ages to wait for anything, but to wait for Mark it was positively a lifetime. 

"Yeah," he said, trying not to come across as too depressed, despite his heart feeling like it was somewhere down by his shoes. "Of course we will." He forced a grin. "I'd better get dressed. So, see you on stage?" 

Mark smiled. "I'll be there." He turned and started to walk away. 

"Markie?" Gary called out, loud enough for only him to hear. Mark looked back over his shoulder, still smiling. Gary lowered his voice. "I, er, I love you." 

With a wink, Mark said: "I know you do, Gaz." 

~ 

The gig was going well, and Gary was enjoying it. That was, when he could tear his mind away from Mark for more than two seconds, of course. 

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. One moment JLS were there and the next they were gone. Doing Pray with James was good fun, but for the dance routine Gary acted on autopilot, glad for the first time in his life they'd been doing the stupid bloody dance for twenty odd years. 

When it came to announcing Mark, Gary was itching to get off of the stage. He wanted to dash back to his hotel, or even his dressing room, and relieve some of the tension that had been building up inside him. He wasn't asking for much, just a quick wank, and he'd even keep his shirt on. 

And then there he was, the one who constantly caused Gary to feel like this, a mixture of completely adorable and utterly ridiculous in that bowtie of his. He was grinning, loving the affections of the crowd, and Gary, putting aside his lust, felt his heart swell. 

He crossed the stage and took Mark into his arms, which was what led to his undoing. 

Mark was hard, and rubbing wantonly on his leg. It wasn't noticeable by looking, but it was impossible to miss when he was doing _that_. They embraced for maybe five seconds but to Gary it felt like five years. 

"For you, Gaz," Mark told him. "I'm always for you." 

Then he pulled away and went back to the audience. 

_Shine_ , a three and a half minute song, went on for a week. Gary didn't want to get up from the piano, mostly because he didn't think he could do so without knocking Mark to the floor and fucking him there and then. But he had to, for the good of the show, even if it did nothing for his sanity. 

They finished the song with no hitches and Gary got the audience to cheer for Mark again, partly because it was the right thing to do, partly because he was so proud of him, and partly because he wanted the focus away from him for a few more seconds. Mark basked in the glow of the audience's appreciation, taking a bow and then turning to Gary and thanking him, too. 

The parting hug was worse. 

"That was fun," Mark whispered, before pecking him on the cheek. "See you soon." 

Gary wanted to keep him there forever, hold on to him and dedicate the rest of the show to him. In fact, fuck the show; he wanted to dedicate the rest of his life to that little man in the ridiculous bowtie. 

~

"Gaz!" 

Gary leapt away from the wall he'd been leaning on, attempting to catch his breath, as Mike came hurtling down the corridor towards him. 

"You coming down to the bar with us, celebrate a good show?" 

"No, I'm sorry mate. I've got to go back to the hotel. Erm... Listen, will you make my apologies? Tell 'em I had to... get off." 

"Yeah, no prob." Mike looked worried. "You sure you're alright? You're pale." 

Gary nodded. "I'm fine, honest. Just really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Without waiting for Mike to reply, Gary was off, tearing down the corridor, dodging people who wanted to talk to him. He felt bad about it but what could he do? He'd be no use to any of them in the state he was in. 

Relieved at the mere sight of it, Gary sank into the back of his car. His driver turned around and smiled. 

"Hotel?" 

"Please. Quick as you can." 

Gary wished time would make up its mind. One minute it had been too fast, then too slow, and now it wasn't moving at all. He could feel his cock pressing against his thigh and, worse, he could feel a pressure behind his eyes... 

No, please, he thought to himself, not in the car, don't start in the car... 

He didn't cry in the car. He didn't cry in the hotel, either, but that was probably because he was unbearably hard now, and could scarcely get his key in the door. Tears weren't top of his body's list of priorities. 

Slamming the door behind him, Gary dashed over to the bed and collapsed onto it, fumbling at his belt with quivering fingers. His cock ached to be touched - not by him, but he was the only one there, and he couldn't do much about that. He sighed with relief as his hand closed around it, a shudder running through his body as he did. It was what he needed, even if it wasn't what he wanted. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, using his free hand to rub at his forehead. "Bloody Mark..." 

He pumped his shaft hard and fast, half of him not wanting it to end, the other desperate that it would. It was all Mark's fault. If only he hadn't rubbed up against him, if only he'd agreed to come back to the hotel with him... Gary groaned at the thought of _a month_ passing before he'd get the chance to see him again. It was too long. 

Almost as soon as he'd begun, Gary was nearing his end. He felt his body tense, a sure sign that he was going to come, and then he did, biting his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. He couldn't bring himself to cry out, or even smile. 

It wasn't pleasurable, it was necessary for his sanity, and now he'd taken care of it, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. More than that, he wanted to forget everything. 

Maybe he could sleep for the whole month. It would be better than the alternative. 

As he was cleaning himself up with a tissue he found in his pocket, someone knocked at the door. Gary froze, trying not to make a sound, not wanting to be disturbed. 

And then, the person on the other side spoke. 

"Gaz?" 

Oh no, it couldn't be... 

But it was. 

Gary did his belt back up and tried to make himself presentable. It was embarrassing enough for _him_ to know what he'd been doing; he didn't need Mark to suspect as well. 

As usual, Mark was too shrewd for him. 

"You look knackered," he said, smirking, as soon Gary had opened the door. "Been busy?" 

"Well, yeah, I'm tired... From the gig and that. Erm. D'you want to come in?" 

Gary stepped to the side to let Mark pass him. He was dressed in the same clothes, his bowtie still in place around his neck. Utterly delicious. 

Mark took in the fixtures and fittings of room, before gliding over to the tea and coffee. He leafed through the sachets, making a contented sort of noise when he saw that Gary had been telling the truth about the herbal tea. Gary watched him, waiting with bated breath for his next words. 

With a smile, Mark turned to face him. "So," he said. "Good show?" 

Gary cleared his throat. "Yeah, really good... Glad it's the one that'll be on telly and the DVD... And it was great singing with you." 

The corners of Mark's lips curved a little more, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he flopped backwards into the armchair in the corner, and stared at Gary. Feeling self-conscious, Gary perched on the edge of the bed, staring back. 

"Er..." he started. Mark watched him expectantly. Gary felt his throat close up. "So..." 

_Useless,_ he thought to himself, _fucking useless. Either throw him out or try to get him into bed - don't act like you're scared of him!_

In a way, he was. Gary was certain that Mark sensed what had been going on in the room not a minute prior to his arrival, and despite the truly filthy things they'd gotten up to together, he felt somewhat ashamed he'd gone to those lengths. After all, Mark would have to wait for a month as well, and he could control himself and not give in to his desires like that. 

Nobody had teased him. Nobody except... 

Ah. Fair enough. 

"About what happened in the corridor..." 

Mark shook his head. "Don't apologise Gaz, you were right. We couldn't do anything there. It was too risky." 

"It wasn't that so much," Gary told him, feeling his own sly smile forming. "It was more that there wasn't enough time for me to do everything I wanted with you. Or enough room, for that matter." 

"Oh really? Why, what were you thinking?" 

Gary wondered whether he should answer this question verbally, or give him a physical demonstration. Yes, he was exhausted from both the show and his own, private, exertions, but was a sufficient reason to deny them both what they wanted? Mark had teased him, which had been terribly unkind, but he'd only been exacting a spot of revenge. Gary had teased him before the show, although it wasn't a very fair comparison. 

Then again, when were things ever fair when it came to him and Mark? They had to sneak around, only seeing each other occasionally, and even when they were in the studio everyday they were always checking over their shoulders. Gary didn't think _that_ was fair, either. 

There were lots of unfair elements to their relationship, but now the two of them were equal. 

"Oh, plenty of things," Gary said, shifting closer to the edge of the bed, now literally perching. "Remember Abbey Road?" Mark nodded. "Remember what we did in the corridor when Howard and Jay were doing their soundchecks?" 

From the expression on Mark's face, he did. Gary remembered it too, with extreme fondness. How the skin of Mark's bare shoulders looked up against the dark walls, the way he struggled to keep quiet as Gary thrust into him, eventually needing Gary's hand over his mouth to stop him making too much noise. 

"It was good, wasn't it? You were so desperate for me..." Here, he went for an impression of Mark. It wasn't perfect but it did the trick. " _Ooh Gaz, please fuck me harder, please don't stop!_ " 

Mark snorted. "You weren't complaining." 

"No, I wasn't." Gary stood up. "And I'm not about to start, either, despite your little performance earlier." 

Fanning his fingers on his chest, Mark feigned shock. "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Barlow..." 

Oh, he was good. He was almost too good, as if he practised it at home in front of the mirror. What with it being Mark, that wouldn't have surprised Gary in the slightest. 

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Gary took hold of Mark's wrists – carefully, but firmly, stopping Mark from wriggling away. "You're a filthy tease, Mark Owen." 

Mark didn't say anything, which Gary took as him agreeing to the accusation. He was staring straight into Gary's eyes, his own darker than Gary had ever seen. He was so intense, so serious, so unlike Mark that it was quite frightening. 

"What?" Gary asked, trying not to tighten his grip. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Mark said, slowly, not averting his gaze or blinking. "I was thinking about how much I wanted you to fuck me today. In the corridor. And on the stage." 

That did it. Gary physically couldn't restrain himself anymore. He had to have Mark; he had to touch him, smell him, taste him; he had to hear him scream and feel his body tighten up as he let go. Being tired from the gig and his furious masturbation session didn't put Gary off in the slightest. It only meant things would go on for longer, after all. 

He dragged Mark over to the bed and pushed him onto it. Mark gazed up at him, pupils still dilated, waiting for Gary to continue his lead. Climbing on top without ceremony, Gary finally felt like he was getting somewhere. 

"Sorry we couldn't do it then," he said, his lips hovering millimetres above Mark's but not quite touching. "But if it's alright with you I'd like to do it right now." 

Mark tilted his head to one side. "Okay." 

Taking advantage of his new position, Gary went for Mark's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking hard. Mark groaned and tried to get away, but Gary was too strong for him. He relented after a minute and withdrew to see an angry red patch, which he rubbed. 

"Sorry." 

Mark grinned. "Don't be, you know I like it." 

But Gary couldn't tear his eyes away. He hadn't meant to; Mark had this terrifying way of making him lose control. They'd always played around, pushing their own boundaries and trying new things, but Gary had always made sure Mark came to no harm whatsoever. The mere thought that he might've hurt him was too much to bear. 

Gary continued to stroke the mark on his neck with his thumb, willing the skin to turn back to the normal creamy colour. It didn't. 

"I can't help myself when I'm with you," he muttered. "You make me want to do so many things. I... I can't stop myself." 

Mark freed one of his hands and placed it over Gary's, squeezing tenderly. 

"I don't want you to stop yourself. I like it rough." 

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about taking it too far or... I'd never want to hurt you." 

"You won't." 

"I might." 

"You're too careful for that. And too nice." 

It was supposed to be a compliment, but something in his tone made Gary stop and consider. Too nice. Generally a good thing to be, unless Mark was baiting him, trying to get him to push the boundaries he was so conscious of. 

And it was working. 

Then Mark did something cruel. Something actually _evil_. 

He licked his lips. He licked them so slowly, with the tiniest hint of his pretty pink tongue poking out from between his teeth, running over his top lip and then his bottom. It was so gentle, so subtle, so innocent, and so _deliberate_ , and Gary, a man who prided himself on his self-control, couldn't hold back for the second time in one evening. 

"Oh, fuckin' 'ell..." 

Gary went for Mark's neck once more, and Mark grinned, clearly knowing that, for now at least, he'd won. But as Gary sucked on the soft flesh beneath his lips, he felt guilty. He drew away and sighed, staring at the spot where he'd been moments before. 

"You're just too... I can't resist you." 

"So stop trying to." 

As usual, Mark got his way. Gary gave in to everything: to his feelings and cravings, giving his ever-rational brain the sack and putting his body in charge. It'd be worth it and he knew it would be, so what was the point of keeping the lid on? 

Gary kissed Mark, then, the worries plaguing him forgotten. He was too busy with Mark's tongue in his mouth, and with Mark's cock pressing into his stomach. Gary wanted him, Gary _needed_ him, and he refused to wait any longer. 

"Clothes off," he panted, dragging himself away and up onto his knees, pulling Mark with him. "I want you, now." 

To his relief, Mark was only too happy to oblige. He made quick work of his shirt and trousers, the daft bowtie finally being thrown to the ground. Gary was reminded of some terrible chat-up line about it looking better on his bedroom floor, but thought better of saying it. He was too blown away to speak, anyway. 

Yeah, he'd seen Mark without clothes hundreds of times. He'd seen him in the shower, he'd seen him sprawled out waiting in bed, and he'd once seen him strip off for a bet. But now he was just _so_ naked. Outrageously naked, and all for him. 

For a moment, Gary forgot where he was; he sat on his heels and stared. Mark, knowing full well what he was doing, lay there and stared back at him through his long lashes, allowing Gary to take it all in. 

"You're... Oh _Jesus_." 

"Not quite," Mark said, with a wink, "but I did grow my hair once, remember? You said you liked it, so I kept growing it for you. Then you said it looked good when it was curly, so I let it go curly all the time. I do a lot of things just for you." 

"Like what?" 

Mark shrugged, grinning mischievously. "Ooh, you know, getting Luke to make my trousers as tight as possible, wriggling my hips when I know you're watching... Anything to get your attention." 

So it was true. Gary had always suspected that Mark did a lot of things to get him going, and it was good to finally have confirmation. All those times he'd watched him bend over for slightly longer than was necessary, or wiggle his bum when he walked, they were all on purpose and all for him. 

"I knew it," Gary said, parting Mark's legs with his knees. "But you don't need to try, Markie." 

"No, but it's fun all the same." 

Mark's wicked grin did nothing to help Gary's state of mind, and he began kissing him again, one hand raking through his hair as the other probed at his entrance. Mark tipped his head back on the pillow and sighed happily, finally getting what he'd wanted. 

"Sorry for making you wait, love," Gary said when they broke apart to get some air. "I would've done this on the stage, but I didn't think the audience would approve." 

"Oh, I think they would." 

Mark didn't say much after that, especially as Gary was sliding one finger inside him, followed swiftly by a second, moving them in and out exactly how he knew Mark loved. Mark raised his head and smiled, locking eyes with Gary and making him fall in love for the hundredth time. He had an alarming capacity to do so, and sometimes Gary wondered whether it wasn't down to Mark at all, rather there was something about him that made him unable to resist. 

He wasn't complaining, though. Okay, so Mark had a special hold over him that nobody else did, making him do things he would never normally do and take risks he would never normally take; but at the end of it all he was the one who got to do _this_ , who got to see Mark at his most vulnerable. And it was always beautiful. Gary couldn't think of anything he liked more than having Mark pleading for him to do anything with him. So often it was Gary bending to Mark's will, whether they realised it or not, and what could be more exciting than the contrary? 

Before he knew it, he was coating his cock in lube and getting himself into position. He looked down and Mark nodded, closing his eyes and taking a breath to ready himself. Gary hated causing him discomfort, though he knew it wouldn't last. As gently as possible he slid inside Mark, amazed (as always) at how warm he was. 

How could he have waited a whole month for this? 

"Oh Markie," he managed to splutter, his hips rolling of their own accord. "I... Oh _Markie_!" 

"Love you Gaz," Mark said, panting as he did. "I've... missed you... so much..." 

Gary showed Mark how much he'd missed him with actions rather than words, driving his point home with several sharp thrusts, making Mark shudder with delight. Gary closed his eyes as well, determined not to let it end before he was ready. His impromptu wanking session earlier definitely helped his cause. After so long he'd usually be desperate to come straight away, but this time he knew he could last. 

That didn't mean Mark could, though. 

"Shit, Gaz, I'm going to..." 

"Noooo," Gary whined softly into his ear. "Please don't come yet, try to hold on for a bit." 

"I..." Mark squeezed his thighs together. "I'll try." 

"I've wanted this for so long..." Gary told him, gripping Mark's shoulder as he drove harder inside him. "You teased me today." 

Mark nestled into the pillow. "I know," he said, "I couldn't help myself." 

"Oddly enough," Gary muttered, "I know how you feel." 

"Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel like that." 

"Oh, Markie... I love how you make me feel." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Gary slowed down to appreciate exactly what he had in front of him. "You don't know what you do to me, do you?" he asked. Mark shook his head. "You drive me 'round the bloody bend. I can't think straight when you're there. All that's going on in my head is _Mark Mark Mark_. But I don't mind. In fact," he pressed his lips against Mark's, "I fucking love it." 

Mark kissed him back, parting his lips and using his tongue. Mark was highly skilled with his tongue, as Gary well knew. But he didn't want to think about that, because if he did then it would drive him closer and closer to his end. He tried to focus on something else, something boring, something unsexy. Mark was still kissing him, though, and it was no use. Even when they broke apart, Gary knew it was too late. 

He felt his orgasm building, the unmistakable tingle in his cock getting more and more intense as he thrust faster and deeper. Mark's quiet whimpering underneath him didn't help matters. 

There was something about the sounds he made that always sent Gary hurtling towards the edge, and this was no exception. He tried desperately to hold on until the very last second, because it couldn't be time, not yet... 

Gary came, biting down on Mark's shoulder, his whole body juddering as he rode it out. He was vaguely aware of Mark speaking to him, saying how amazing it was and how long he'd waited. Gary collapsed on top of him, gasping for air, and Mark ran his fingers through his hair, planting delicate kisses to his damp forehead. 

Gary lay there, a complete puddle, his chest heaving and his limbs aching. Had it been worth it? More than he'd ever imagined. 

"Hey," Mark muttered, and Gary wearily lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Feel good?" 

"Oh God, yes. I think I'm dying, though." 

Mark laughed. "No you're not, don't be overdramatic. And anyway, you're not going anywhere. Not until you've finished your job, at least." 

He took Gary's hand and placed it on top of his cock, still hard, still wet. Gary wrapped his fingers around it, causing Mark to bite his lip and sigh. 

"That's it," Mark urged, giving his hips a little push, his cock slipping through Gary's fingers. "That's so good..." 

Gary kissed his neck, carefully this time. "You like that, Markie?" 

"I love it." 

"I don't know if I should. After all, you were awful to me today. Teasing me and everything. I've got half a mind to make you wait." 

"Nooo," Mark moaned. "Please Gaz, please make me come..." 

Gary grinned. He couldn't help it. "Soppy lad, did you really think I'd be that cruel?" 

Mark thought for a second and then shook his head. "No, not really." 

He was right – there was no way Gary would be able to leave Mark like that. He'd never hear the end of it, for one thing. But, for another, he loved watching Mark come, and he loved being the one to make him do it. 

"Right then," he whispered, trailing his tongue along Mark's jaw. "Let's see what we can do with you..." 

He moved his hand, leisurely at first, his gaze travelling up and down Mark's body as he did. God, Gary loved him. He loved him completely, both physically and emotionally. There wasn't a single thing about Mark that Gary didn't see as genuinely perfect, and the thought of four weeks passing before seeing Mark again, especially like this, was heartbreaking. 

Mark wasn't having any negative thoughts, however. He was far too busy enjoying himself. He continued to thrust his hips, his cock slipping in Gary's fingers, making him cry out. Gary tightened his grip and Mark started to unravel straight away, turning his breathing into panting and his speech into gibberish. 

Out of nowhere, it seemed, he was coming. All the same, Gary could tell what was going to happen a good few seconds before it did. He'd seen it plenty of times before – never enough, though. 

Mark tipped his head to one side, breathing heavily and whimpering quietly. His whole body had tensed up. He toes were curling. And then he started whispering Gary's name over and over, and Gary felt those familiar tingles shooting down his spine. It was his favourite thing: to hear Mark calling out for him when he was in that state. 

"I l... I lo..." 

Gary bent down and kissed Mark gently, stroking his cock as he came. 

"Shh, it's okay Markie, I love you too..." 

Afterwards, Mark was spaced out for quite awhile. He had a big, daft grin on his face, and giggled whenever Gary kissed him or touched him. He let Gary clean him up and pull the covers over him, and his smile hadn't faded by the time Gary got into bed himself. 

"So, I take it you enjoyed that?" 

"Oh God," Mark said, "it was the best ever. God, imagine waiting?" he shuddered. "No way. I'll have to cancel a few things and come and see you over the next few weeks..." 

"Or you could..." Gary bit his lip. "Stay," he said, eventually. "With me, I mean. I've got plenty of room at my place and you could come with me for the rest of the tour and then we could... be together, for a bit." 

Mark looked down at his chest for a long time. So long in fact, that Gary started to feel stupid. It was a ridiculous suggestion. Of course it was. That wasn't them. They couldn't just start hanging out like a normal couple, it wouldn't be right. And anyway, what about when it had to end? It would hurt like nothing else to see Mark leaving after days and days of pure bliss. Gary didn't think he'd be able to handle it. 

He was about to retract, say he'd temporarily lost his mind, when he felt Mark's hand on his face. 

"Would you honestly want to?" he asked, stroking Gary's jaw. 

"Yes," Gary answered, before he could stop himself. He knew it would be worth the pain of it ending. "Very much." He took hold of Mark's wrist, and pulled his fingers towards his lips. Kissing them softly, he added, "I want to more than anything in the world, Markie. I want to go to sleep with you, wake up with you, have breakfast with you... And all of the other slushy crap we've always thought about but never been able to do." 

Mark smiled, snuggling closer into Gary's chest. "If you're sure you can put up with me..." 

Gary wrapped himself around Mark, not wanting to let an inch of him go to waste. 

"I think," he said, kissing the top of Mark's head, "I'll find a way to cope."


End file.
